A Year Without Holidays
by DarylDixonGurl2016
Summary: When the Legendary figures go missing it's up to Charlie, Bernard, and Scott's god daughter; Claira to save the holidays as well as Christmas. Bernard/Oc/Jack Frost, Charlie, Scott,. Rated both T for Teen, and M for Mature The Santa Clause belongs to Disney, Claira Noelle belongs to me, Rise of the Guardians belongs to Dream Works
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Claira could hardly believe it eight years ago, she found out her godfather, Scott Clavin was actually the legendary figure Saint Nick.

"I still can't believe your dad is Santa, Charlie" Claira said as Charlie chuckled

"I've had eight years to get use to it Claira" Charlie told her as they walked to their History class

Meanwhile, at the North Pole

As Claira, and Charlie were heading to class, Scott noticed that his number one elf; Bernard was looking thru one of Scott's special snow globes the one that allowed Santa to keep an eye on everyone in the world. Scott coughed as he walked into the room, Bernard turned around, his face was slightly red

"Hello, Santa" Bernard said

"Bernard?"

"Yes Santa?"

"Would there be any reason as to why you're spying on Claira?" Scott asked

"Uh. . .um. . I uh"Bernard stuttered his face got even redder, Scott smiled a bit just than a thick black fog surrounded the duo at first Scott thought it was smoke from the kitchen, but when he touched it the fog seemed to at first dissolve, then turn Scott invisible only leaving his upper torso.

Back with Charlie, and Claira

As a mysterious thick black fog slowly made Scott its victim , Claira gasped suddenly holding her chest as if having a hard time breathing

"Claira?, What's wrong?" Charlie asked

"Something's wrong. . "She leaned over to Charlie "Santa's in trouble Charlie" Claira told him; Charlie brown eyes went wide

Back at the North Pole

"Warn Charlie, and keep Claira safe" Were the last words Bernard heard Santa say before he was engulfed thru the floor. Bernard couldn't believe it.

Back with Charlie, and Claira

A loud thump was heard, Charlie looked at Claira confused

"Did you hear that?" Charlie asked her, she nodded

"Yea, do you think?" Claira asked him a half an hour later a guy with a black beret walked to the door

"Charlie, Claira?" Charlie gasped as he turned around, and saw his father's number one elf; Bernard standing there "We need to leave. . your father . . " Claira gasped as she stood up, and grabbed Charlie's arm

"Let's go C'mon, Charlie!" Claira whined a bit

Author's Note

Claira is Scott Clavin's God daughter who possess a unique ability

So a mysterious black fog has kidnapped all of the Legendary figures, what is the fog, and why does it want them gone will Charlie, Claira, and Bernard be able to save them?


	2. Christmas Fever

Chapter 1: Christmas Fever/ Reunion

Characters thru out story:

1) Claira Lermen: God daughter of Scott Calvin, 16 yr old

2) Charlie Calvin: The son of Scott Calvin, 16 yr old

3) Jack Frost: Guardian of Fun, 300 yrs old

4) Jamie Bennett: 13 yr old believer of Jack Frost

5) Sophie Bennett: 7 yr old believer of Bunnymund

6) Angel: The daughter of Pitch Black, 17 yrs old

7) Caroline: Former friend of Claria, 18 yrs old

8) Joel: Boyfriend of Angel, 18 yrs old

9) Scott Clavin aka St. Nick

10) Lucy: Charlie's sister, and Scott's niece

11) Bernard: Santa's main elf

12) E. Aster Bunnymund: Easter bunny, Guardian of Hope

13) Toothiana: Tooth Fairy, Guardian of Memories

14) Sandy: Sandman, Guardian of Dreams

15) Cupid: Guardian of Love

16) Father Time:

17) Mother Nature:

18) Danielle Morris: Girlfriend of Charlie

19) Manny: Man in the Moon

20) Pitch Black: The Nightmare King, and father of Angel

21) Laura: Charlie, and Lucy's mother

22) Neil: Charlie's step father, and Lucy's father

23) Toy Santa: Replica of Scott Clavin

I was busy at her aunt Laura's place hanging up the Christmas décor

"Tis the season to be jolly, fa la la" Laura; Claire's 'aunt' walked into the living room where I currently was busy

"Claira?" Laura said as she came into the living room which was now decked out in a Christmas theme

"Yes Aunt Laura?" I asked as I put a piece of her dark brown hair behind my left ear

"Your uncle Neil wants to know if you wanted some eggnog to drink

"Um. . Not right now, sorry" The sixteen year old dark brunette told the older woman.

Meanwhile, at the North Pole

As I decked out my 'aunt' 's place in Christmas décor her godfather; Scott Calvin also know as Santa Clause was busy going thru a mid life crisis unless he found a Mrs. Clause he would cease to be Santa anymore not to mention his son Charlie he had found out was on the Naughty List that year. He was busy sighing as the other legendary figures talked about what was going on that year, and the upcoming new year

"Santa?" Asked Mother Nature

"Hmm"

"Are you alright Santa?" Cupid asked him

"Eh" Santa just shrugged

"You seem depressed mate" Bunnymund said

"You know you can tell us Santa" Tooth told him, Santa sighed

"For one thing, my son Charlie is now on the Naughty List" Everyone gasped

"How?" Tooth asked

"Apparently he has been misbehaving at school"

"Oh" The others said in unison

"On the other hand, I'm worried about my god daughter; I, and I have to find a wife, or else I stop being Santa"

"What you can't stop being Santa ninety-three percent of the children are more happier with you as Santa Mate" Bunnymund said

"I know Bunny, and I love being Santa, but if I don't find a wife then I'll stop"

"Well then mate, we need to find you a wife" Bunnymund told him

Back with Claira, and Laura

As Bunnymund, and the rest of the legendary gang tried to find a way to help Santa

I had finished decking out her aunt, and uncle's place when my kid cousin; Lucy came running into the house shivering, worried I brought her to the fireplace, and lit a match, tossing it in

"Claira?" The dark brunette teen looked down at Lucy

"Hmm"

"Do you know why it's so cold outside it's not even December yet?" Lucy asked me

"No, but I will take a look, and see" I walked out of the warm house only to find a trail of ice leading to the front door 'Hmm, wait" I thought to myself as he bent down, and touched the still cold ice trail. Little did I know was that she was being watched, I followed the ice trail that lead her down to the lake in the forest clearing that was behind her aunt's house. I walked onto the iced over lake not knowing that with every step I took, would be my last. I inhaled the cold afternoon air as I continued to walk on the frozen lake, for a second I thought I heard a crack of some sort what I didn't know was that the frozen lake was actually cracking, and the ice was breaking apart 'Shit' I thought to myself I looked around, and noticed that I was actually in the middle of the large lake.

I tried to make it to the shoreline of the lake even though I knew I'd never make it, not being one to give up, I ran even with the very once frozen lake cracking under my very feet. Just as she thought she was out of danger the very piece of ice that she was standing on snapped in half, thus sending me into the freezing depths of the extremely cold lake, I gasped as the sudden cold water began to fill her lungs. I felt as though she was being dragged down to the bottom of the large lake when I felt a pair of arms pull her up, and out of the cold water, I opened my now bright blue eyes, and looked up at a familiar face, and gasped

"Jack!" He smiled down at me

"Hey there, Snowflake love the new hairdo, and eyes"

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked

"You have platinum blonde almost white hair with ruby red, and emerald green highlights, and your eyes went from being a light calico to a brighter blue then mine" Jack told me

"Oh, hey Jack?" I asked

"What is it Snowflake?"

"Is this how we will always be?" Jack looked at me slightly confused

"I haven't the slightest clue"

"You always finding me no matter where I am" Jack sighed

"I suppose so never thought of it like that Snowflake" I smiled

"I like the sound of that"

"Let's get you home", Jack helped I up from the shoreline he brought to me when he saved me, "Do you trust me?" I looked at him like he was crazy

"Um, I want to say yes," Jack laughed as he grabbed me, and flew back to my aunt's place.

Jack landed ever so gracefully, as he put me down

"Promise me you'll stay away from ice covered bodies of water"

"Well . . ."I said, dragging out the double L's. Jack glared at her "I'll try for you"

"Good" Jack replied as he kissed her right cheek, and froze the power lines as he slid across them, I could help, but laugh as she went inside to warm up. . .

A few days later

After almost dealing with a near death experience, I seemed to enjoy my life a bit; I hummed as she walked to lunch with Charlie.

"I have to say, I'm loving the new hair color" A Jock said as I walked by, I rolled my now still bright blue eyes as Charlie, and I walked into the lunchroom. Little did the duo know was that my childhood guardian; Jack was actually following them mainly to keep an eye on me. As the duo walked into the lunchroom, Charlie seemed to notice that most of the student body took notice of his God sister for all the wrong reasons; Angel my once good friend walked up to them

"Oh look what the cat dragged in today folks" Angel sneered I just rolled my now bright blue eyes at Angel as she, and Charlie made their way to the lunch line, and grabbed their trays. Jack really didn't seem to like Angel's attitude towards I smirking he gently laid the tip of his light brown staff down towards the marbled lunchroom floor, and a light trail of ice was made heading right for Angel fortunately I was the only one that could actually see the ice trail made by Jack because I still believed in him. I watched as Angel stepped onto the ice trail, and slid right into the jock that had bothered me earlier, I couldn't help, but laugh at Angel. Angel's dark eyes narrowed, went a pitch black as she turned, and looked straight at me

"And what the he$$ is so freaking funny?" Angel demanded, I just shrugged not really caring at the moment, as I went to sit down next to Charlie

"What's her problem?" Charlie asked

"I guess she's upset because she slipped on some water"

"Oh,"

"Yea I guess someone forgot to mop it up"

A few weeks later, December 5th

I walked her cousin; Lucy to the bus stop on my way to the high school.

"Hey Snowflake" I heard the very familiar voice of Jack, and turned around smiling

"Hey there Frosty" Jack smiled at me

"Love the outfit" Jack noticed I was wearing a short sleeve white shirt that stopped just above my stomach with a green thigh high skirt, rose pink fur boots, with red stockings, and a deep blue hoodie He also noticed that my now platinum blonde hair was done up in a side braid "Though I think it's missing a bit of something"

"Oh, hmm, and what would that be?" Jack touched my deep blue hoodie with the tip of his staff, I gasped as a frost pattern appeared on my hoodie, I looked down "So what do you think Snowflake?" Jack asked me

"I love it thank you Jack" I replied smiling suddenly shivered, Jack looked at me worried "Did you feel that?" I asked him

"Like what Snow?" Jack asked me

"I'm not sure it just felt like a cold breeze, fear, and then nothing"

"Just be careful Snowflake"

"I will" After that the day went by faster than I thought later that night I found that I had a extremely hard time sleeping, and looked around, sighing I sat up, walked to the window, and looked for the familiar gold dust I usually noticed around my bedroom, but sadly didn't notice it floating around '_Hmm I wonder if something has happened to Sand Man'_ I thought to myself as I noticed a bit of black sleeping dust floating towards me it landed on my open palm '_Wait this looks like Sand Man's gold sleeping dust'_ Just then the black dust seemed to float up, and incase me, I shut my bright blue eyes, and waited just then I heard a crash, opening my bright blue eyes, I saw a blackish blue ice ball on my floor "What the snow balls?" I blinked, and saw Jack sitting on my bed

"I'm glad you're alright Snowflake" Jack said

"What happened?" I asked him

"Pitch,"

"Who's that?"

"Pitch is known as the Nightmare King, and he wants to take over the world by fear, he tried it once before about a few years ago, he destroyed Sandy once before, and I think he's back"

"So what's the black dust?" I asked Jacks sighed as he ran his hand thru his white spiky hair

"It created by Pitch he learned how to do re color it from Sandy in order to make dreams into nightmares, and that's how he can get powerful"

"Oh that's not good so how can he be stopped?"

"By admitting your fear, and that you're not scared of him"

"That I can do" For the rest of the night Jack, and I talked, and eventually I fell to sleep

"I'll be here when you wake up Snowflake" Jack said

Author's Note:

How does she know Jack, and what's their connection?

So how does Claira get her high lights? Stay tuned for more to come


End file.
